


Favor

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: prompt: based on this video http://captioningresource.tumblr.com/post/125679973134/allihavelivedfor-onemancabaret-i-left-the





	Favor

Probably—no, definitely—the worst part about being a senior was the senior thesis, if you asked Aaron. What felt like a lifetime was spent preparing for one paper, hours and days and weeks spent in the campus library reading source after source, hoping that the caffeine would be enough to get him to the day’s word count goal. The problem with deadlines was that Aaron always started later than he should. That just meant that he was pressed for time and anxious until the deadline hit, and then the near crippling _relief_ flooded in and there was a moments reprieve until it was time to start cracking down for the next deadline.

This was not a moment of rest for Aaron. He had been in the library every free hour he had during the past month. He needed to reach his 15-page deadline and with six hours to his deadline he was right at 13, but he was so sleep deprived at this point that he was going to have to get someone else to proofread it because he didn’t think he could make sense of anything he was writing or reading.

Aaron rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before checking his watch. 3:48 am. Katelyn got up at 6:30 and that would give her three and a half hours to proofread and edit his paper. He got up and walked over to the Seattle’s Best, that was open in the basement of the library, and ordered a mocha coffee, convincing the barista to fill his oversized thermos by giving her a bleary-eyed plea and sticking a twenty in the tip jar. She was in his theory of criticism class and insured that they would keep the indiscretion between them. The counter closed from 4am to 5am to be cleaned, so she would have to pour out the extra coffee anyway.

Heading back to his seat, Aaron checked his phone to see if he had any notifications to distract himself from the paper for a few minutes. He didn’t have any notifications, but he did see that Nicky was on facebook. Nicky was in Germany, spending his summer with Erik. Aaron had made the stupid ass decision to do his senior thesis course over summer semester. Luckily PSU was busy during the summers with athletes taking a summer class for something extra to do while they had workouts, and the med students typically did summer courses because they couldn’t get the classes during fall or spring. Unfortunately, Aaron was both an athlete and a premed student. _Fuck._ He sent Nicky a message about maybe facetiming when he walked back from the library. Nicky was excited to hear from him and sent him a long encouraging paragraph about just getting it done so he could sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

The tinny ring that signaled a facetime call sounded through Aaron’s earphones. Nicky’s smiling face lit up his phone screen, and Aaron smiled tiredly and swiped across the screen to answer the call.

“Aaron! Oh kid, you look so tired. Tell me you’re done with the paper. I want you to sleep at least ten hours today.” Nicky fretting made it feel like there wasn’t an ocean between them and it made Aaron smile.

“Yes, I just have to see if Katelyn still wants to proofread when she wakes up.”

“Wakes up? It’s like—oh wait! I forgot about the time difference. Holy shit, Aaron, did you stay up all night?”

“Yes. To be honest with you, I don’t remember the last time I slept,” Aaron groaned, swiping a hand over his face. “I swear to god my advisor hates me. She makes it so I can never sleep, or if I can I have to work so hard for it. Isn’t that fucked up? I have to _work for it._ ”

A voice that was deeper than Nicky’s sounded nearby and it shocked Aaron into silence. The man talked over whatever it was that Nicky said, and when Nicky realized that his sage advice and conversation was being ignored he said his cousin’s name.

“Hello. Earth to Aaron Michael!”

“Oh yeah, hey Nicky,” Aaron said, sheepish, as he glanced back down at his screen to see a slightly worried Nicky resting his face in his hand. “You’re never going to guess what just happened, Nick.”

“Like there? Now? While you’re walking to Katelyn’s?” Nicky questioned.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “A man just congratulated me on walking back at 6am. Like he thought this was a walk of shame and like all my talk about working for it? Man, I was not getting it. I was getting fucked by this paper! It didn’t take me to dinner, it didn’t use lube, and it didn’t cuddle me afterward.”

“Oh my fucking god, Aaron, I’m screaming.” Nicky wasn’t screaming, but Aaron appreciated the hyperbole considering that he had such a traumatizing run in this early in the morning. They talked a little bit more before Aaron walked up the steps to Katelyn’s dorm and unlocked the door with his illegal copy of her dorm key.

“Okay, Nick, I got to go. I don’t want to wake Katelyn up by talking if she’s not already up,” Aaron whispered, letting himself in. Nicky blew an obscene number of kisses and told him exactly how many days and hours he had until Aaron got to see him again. They said their goodbyes and Aaron set his bookbag down on the couch and plugged his phone into the outlet in the kitchen. Before making his way into Katelyn’s room.

She was in the middle of her bed on her stomach with both of her hands under her pillow and her legs spread out, hogging the bed. Aaron toed off his shoes before he carefully climbed over her to the sliver of bed by the wall and laid down beside her. She didn’t open her eyes but she slowly turned and curled up in his arms, softly complaining about the rough fabric of his jeans. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes and waiting for her alarm to go off.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @exychamp


End file.
